Just feel Better
by andrea granger
Summary: unas invitaciones, la casa de rachel adams esta ocupada por viejos amigos de la madre y de ¿los merodeadores? se podran soportar las chicas y los chicos viviendo en la misma casa durante una semana, sin reglas? leed y poned reviews!


  
Capitulo 1 – Holiday 

-ya tengo dos contestaciones!

Los gritos de mi madre se oían por toda la casa. Permitidme que me presente: mi nombre es Rachel Adams, vivo a las afueras de londres, y digo afueras ,osea muy lejos. Solo vivo con mi madre, ya que mi padre nunca lo había conocido y ni mi madre tenia la intención de hablarme de el. Voy a hogwarts, una escuela de magia. Mi madre tambien fue , a pesar de que ambas somos muggles.

Tengo el pelo rubio, al igual que mi madre y unas mechas negras en la parte de abajo. No era tintado, en absoluto, ya nací con esas mechas. Era delgada , con la piel blanco palido. Mis ojos entre verdes y azules y de estatura... al menos era mas alta que mi madre...

Yo baje las escaleras al oir los gritos y me acerque a la cocina donde estaba mi madre leyendo dos cartas a la vez.

-contestaciones de qué?- le pregunte a mi madre

- de mis antiguos amigos de hogwarts, los he invitado a que vengan a pasar una semana aquí.- me respondio

-oh! Entonces sobro no?- dije yo esperanzada.

- no, no. Tu te quedas aquí conmigo, ademas ellos traeran a sus hijos

" ya esta... me toca hacer de niñera" pense yo

-y no me puedo quedar en casa de lily? A sus padres no les importa que yo vaya- le dije.

- no rachel. Tu te quedas, llama a lily aver si le dejan a ella venirse aquí

-esta bien..

yo fui hacia el telefono y marque el numero de lily:

_- si?- pregunto su padre_

-hola, esta lily?- pregunte yo

_-si...lily! rachel al telefono!- grito su padre y a los segundos se puso lily_

_-rachel!_

-que tal lils?

_-Bien bien, me has pillado estudiando.._

-lily te pasas todos los dias estudiando!

_-eso no es verdad!_

-bueno.. lo q te iba a decir, te vienes a mi casa esta semana? Es q vienen amigos de mi madre y m da cosa estar yo sola..

_-voy a ver espera_

lily dejo el telefono, yo oia la voz de sus padres y la de ella, al instante lo cojio otra vez

_-rachel... mis padres... si que me dejan! Cuando voy?_

-cuando veas.. mañana por la mañana vendran los amigos de mi madre...

_-ok hago la maleta y a la tarde voy ok?_

-de acuerdo! Entonces te espero para cenar

_-vale! Bye!_

-bye!

Y colgue el telefono

- mama, si que viene lily, vendra a la hora de la cena

- de acuerdo- me dijo mi madre y nos pusimos a hace rla comida.

- ha llegado el correo daniel! Oh! Una carta de Alison!

La mujer cojio la carta y la leyo.

- daniel! Alison nos invita a pasar una semana en su casa!

- que alison? pregunto el marido de la mujer

- que alison quieres que sea! Alison adams!

-ali? Cto tiempo sin verla.. desde el bautizo de su hija no? Ese dia estuvo fatal... pobre ali...

- que son estos gritos!- dijo un joven que era el hijo de la pareja.

- james prepara las maletas que nos vamos

- que? A donde?- pregunto el joven

- a casa de una amiga

- que! No.. sirius iba a venir mamá!

-james! No me discutas!- dijo su madre- vas y punto en boca, llama a sirius y q venga cn nosotros, a alison no le importara.

- y que hacemos sirius y yo alli? Aburrirnos?

- no, tiene una piscina y podreis estar con su hija , es de vuestra edad.. y va a hogwarts a lo mejor la conoceis...- dijo su padre

- asi? Quien es?- pregunto interesado james.

- ah.. ya lo sabras

james sonrio y subio a su cuarto corriendo y busco el espejo donde se comunicaban sirius y el.

-sirius.. SIRIUS!

- aquí a sus ordenes mi capitan!

- ¬¬ sirius.. que te has fumado?

- hoy nada.. :D que pasa?

- ve haciendo las maletas que te vienes conmigo uan semana a casa de una de hogwarts de nuestro curso.. con piscina..

- wowww.. tina mckenzie?

-jessica stone...

- veronica sucthem..

- lilian evans...

-evans?

- no no!- dijo james- ven esta tarde eh!

- vale- dijo sirius y se fue. James dejo el espejo y suspiro. A los segundos se puso ha hacer la maleta.

- Rachel! Ve a abrir tu!- grito mi madre

yo baje las escaleras y abri la puerta.

- lily! Que pronto que llegas no?

- tu no querias que viniese pronto?- me pregunto ella abrazandome.

-lily cariño!- saludo mi madre dándole un abrazo- que tal?

- muy bien alison- dijo lily sonriendo

- nos vamos a bañarnos?- pregunte yo a lily

-vale., pero me tienes que dejar un bañador.

-ok vamos a mi habitación.

Subimos entre las dos la maletas, nos pusimos el bañador, cojimos unas toalas y salimos al jardín y nos bañamos en la piscina.

Al rato oimos un coche y voces y tocaron al timbre. Nosotras nos pusimos las zapatillas y abrimos.

- potter?- dijo lily

- evans!

-rachel?- dijo sirius

-BLACK! Que miras?- grite yo y de repente vi que estaba solo n bañador y lily y yo corrimos hacia la piscina...

hola! bueno, espero que este fic les guste y me dejen reviews para continuarlo ejejje muchos besitos!


End file.
